My Hero Acadamia: Years Later
by Tyrage0729
Summary: With new Heroes in the works, can they find time to become friends amidst rising threats?
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day at UA. Well, sort of. I was there for the Entrance Exams. After the League of Villains were finally taken out, things had been silent. Heroes were working harder than ever to protect the streets, but it was mostly fires nowadays. Fires, Robberies, things that didn't really require hero work, but still got it anyways. As I stood at the gate, I took stock of every one around. Only one person stood out, surprisingly. He stood tall, almost taller than me, with large, white wings that would occasionally flutter. Everyone else looked . . . normal. Well, save me.  
I had stark white hair that draped down my back due to never cutting it. Well, rarely cutting it, more accurately. My body was fit, but not muscular. I wore a baggy white shirt with equally baggy jeans that barely stayed on my hips. I had grown up in the . . . nastier side of Hesu City. What many would call the slums. Oh well. We can't change where we're from, only where we're going. And I was determined to prove myself better than my peers.  
The started to open slowly, swinging wide to allow everyone in at once. Almost immediately, we were beset upon by robots. Not hard, per say, just . . . irritating. I simply raised my hand and blasted the first robot, a large, crab-like thing, in the core. It slumped down as I continued on. While everyone else progressed along hurriedly, I walked along lazily, only occasionally firing off bolts of energy. See, that's part of my quirk: I can manipulate, absorb, and transform energy. I've been storing solar radiation, sunlight, all day. Now, I'm letting it out in controlled shots. Each burst is high powered ion radiation, electricity essentially, that is being shot through the air.  
But, that's just the start. I see the angel boy fly overhead, swooping in to save another potential student. They seemed out of their league, the both of them, really. But, Angel Boy might make a good rescuer some day. Wings like those? He'd be great at saving people from burning buildings and all that. Me? Not so much. My quirk is flashy. Powerful. Dangerous. Only useful in combat situations. Which is fine by me. I continue down the road, occasionally blasting the odd bot. I think my score had hit thirty or forty by now.  
"HELP!" Rips through the air. Feminine. Woman in trouble.

"Special Move: Light Speed." Without thinking, I transfer some energy into my leg muscles, propelling myself at high speeds. I run until I find her, a young woman trapped in some rubble. He quirk must not be suited for it. I also see angel boy flying as fast as he can to reach her. And behind her? A massive bot, easily four stories tall. I run across just as the Angel boy reaches the girl. "Get her out of here! I'll handle the bot!" I shout, my muscles tensing as I lift my hands. I watched him fly off after removing the rubble from her leg. "Extreme Move: NOVA BURST!" I scream out, my muscles screaming in my arms as a solid ray of light lances out, tearing through the robot's chassis. It topples over as I stand there, breathing heavily. I didn't need to do it, to destroy the robot. She was already safe. So why did I? Then, the world went black.

-

This is just chapter one of the My Hero Acadamia fanfiction i will be working on. The Main Character is my own OC, and "Angel Boy" is Legna from Planet Dolan. All other properties belong to their rightful owners!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, but constructive criticism is always helpful and welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sometime later in the Nurse's office. An old woman, wearing a pink helmet and gloves, sat next to a desk not far from me. I groaned as I sat up, a throbbing headache in my skull. My mind felt hazy, as if surrounded by thick fog. "Wha . . . what happened?" I muttered as I shook my head to clear it. Unfortunately, it only made the headache worse.  
"You strained your power, deary." The little woman stated as she turned to face me. "And what a Quirk you have too!"  
"Recovery Girl?" I asked, finally recognizing her. "Where . . . where am I? Is everyone else okay?" I asked through gritted teeth, laying back once more as I pressed my palm against my forehead. It felt like there was a hot knife pressing against the inside of my skull. Then . . . Right. I used Nova Burst against the robot. Helped Angel boy save someone. "Is Angel Boy alright!?" I ask loudly as I bolt upright, only to fall back once more, my head throbbing even harder.  
"Angel . . . ?" Recovery Girl looked confused for a moment before her face lit up. "Oh! Tristan! Yes, yes, he was just fine. Your blast singed the tips of a few of his feathers, but nothing he couldn't tough out." She stated, smiling brightly. I could help but smile with her.  
"Good. I would hate to be the reason he couldn't fly anymore." I mutter as I slowly fell back into sleep. When I woke up again, someone stood at the foot of my bed. I couldn't see any details, they stood in the dark. But, I could make out a huge chest, thick arms, and two strands of hair standing up on the top of his head.  
"Welcome, young Tairākokkusu, to UA!" He boomed, laughing jovially, his balled fists on his hips. "You successfully passed your Entrance Exam and will be placed in Hero Course 1-A! There you will learn what it means to be a true hero!" He laughed loudly, his voice echoing in the small room. "Congratulations, Tairākokkusu, on entering the school." He then turned and marched off, leaving me both befuddled and confused.  
"Who was that guy?" I muttered to myself as I fell back asleep. It didn't matter. I got in. Hopefully, so did Angel Boy.

This was chapter two of the My Hero Acadamia fanfiction i'm be working on. The Main Character is my own OC, and "Angel Boy" is Legna from Planet Dolan. All other properties belong to their rightful owners!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, but constructive criticism is always helpful and welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up again, stretching and yawning. Scratching my stomach lightly, I sat up, looking around with bleary eyes. Blinking a few times, I could make out a white curtain surrounding my bed, a white sheet over my lap. Slowly, I stood, my bones creaking as if I had been asleep for days. Maybe in a coma. Wouldn't be surprised, all things considered. I did use Nova Burst. Always knocks me out for a few days. I notice an elderly woman sitting nearby at her desk . "Recovery Girl?" I mutter as I look around.  
"Oh! Tairākokkusu! You're awake! You've been asleep for three days!" She stated with surprise. "We thought you may have put yourself in a coma!" She stood from her seat, the top of her head barely coming to my waist.

"Three days? Wow. Must have gone a little over board then . . . " I muttered to myself as I looked down at my feet. "Wait . . . THREE DAYS!" I look back up in horror. "I'm late for class!" I quickly grab my bag and run from the small office. "Sorry but I gotta go!" I shout as I ran. "Special Move: Light Speed!" I mutter under my breath, the world suddenly blurring around me as I moved faster and faster. Finally, I slid to a stop in front of a door with A-1 painted on the front. After stopping to catch my breath for a moment, I stood and opened the door. Almost immediately, there he was.

Angel boy, wearing a black hoody with a black and white scarf. Jeans and sneakers, with a white shirt under the hoody. He looked up from the two people he was talking to and grinned at me. "You ARE in my class! Awesome! Had hoped as much." He stated as he stood from the desk he leaned against. He seemed to flutter over to me, his feet barely touching the ground as he approached. I simply stood still, shocked. "Hello? Anyone home?" He asked, waving his hand in my face teasingly. Shaking my head, I took a step back, grinning foolishly.

"I didn't expect you to be here!" I said, grinning broadly. I look like a fucking fool, wearing the same thing I did during the test. "I didn't hurt you with my Nova Burst, did I?" I asked, eyeing his wings.  
"Nope. Tiny burns on the tips of my feathers, but nothing serious." He said as his wings wrapped around him. "I'm Tristan. From America. They don't really have any Hero Schools in America. I mean, there's that school for the "gifted" , but I wanted to travel." He stated, holding his hand out.  
"Tairākokkusu." I mutter, taking his hand and shaking it. "From Hesu City. Well, the slums, anyways. No parents to raise me." I look down before gently pushing past him and into the room. I didn't care. I couldn't care. Taking a seat at the back of the classroom, i set my bag on the floor under my seat. "Not that anyone would care. Orphans don't usually make good heroes."

"I don't buy it." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you couldn't make a good hero, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have saved that girl."  
"You saved her. I just destroyed a robot." I stated, looking up at him from my seat. "You carried her to safety. Not me." He simply stared back at me, his eyes burning into mine. What is with this kid? From America? I thought Quirks were only here in Japan. "My Quirk is only good for Destruction." I state, before pulling a book out and starting to read.

-

This was chapter two of the My Hero Academia fanfiction i'm be working on. The Main Character is my own OC, and "Angel Boy" is Legna from Planet Dolan. All other properties belong to their rightful owners!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, but constructive criticism is always helpful and welcomed! So, please leave a comment down below on how you think I can improve! Or just boost my ego if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

The door slid open at the front of the class. As everyone slowly fell silent, I looked up from my book. Standing in the doorway was a yellow sleeping bag with a pale face sticking out of it. Hopping up to the podium, he simply stared blankly at us.  
"I am Shoto Aisawa." He stated flatly, his face showing no emotions. "I will be your homeroom teacher from here on out for the year." He slowly unzipped the bag, letting it fall away. Sporting a black jacket and pants, with long black hair and a white bandage like wrap around his throat, I could just tell he hid quite a bit. "Today we shall do a physical exam to see what your potential is. The lowest abilities will be expelled, so do your best." He then turned and walked out of the room, stopping at the door to wait for us. I stood, shrugging slightly.

"Suit yourself." I mutter, walking after him. After a quick change in the locker rooms, I walked out into the courtyard. I stood with the other students, my arms crossed over my chest as I watched the first student step up. He was a tall guy, with a broad chest and thick muscles.  
"You will go through a series of ten tests that allow me to see not only what you can do, but also what your potential is." Mr. Aisawa stated as he watched the close for a moment. "Do not hold back and make sure to use your quirk as best you can, if it applies." He stood against the building, speaking once more. "Takeda Shimizu, please, throw the ball as hard as you can." He stated, tossing a ball to the student. He grinned, catching the ball. I could make out a gold ring on his right hand, a large diamond centered on it. Touching the diamond, his body started to change, turning almost clear, but with fractals and smooth faces.  
"Diamond Hardening!" He cried before hurling the ball as hard as he could. I watched it soar, the small device in the teachers hand beeping slowly before stopping.  
"Four hundred and fifty-five feet." Aisawa stated, looking up at Takeda. He simply grinned, flexing his muscles as the diamond like surface slowly disappeared. "That's a good bench mark. Let's see who's next. . . " Aisawa looked down at a clip board, before speaking again. "Claire LaFleur!" He shouted, looking around. I could see a small ferret running across the field towards us, before it suddenly burst upwards, changing into a young woman.  
"What the fuck!?" I shouted, jumping back slightly as the ferret suddenly transformed into the woman. She slid to a stop, breathing heavily as she bent over.

"Sorry, Mister Aisawa. I got turned around . . . " She stated, still breathing heavily and bowing with respect. "I had no idea where I was going, and one of the Seniors tricked me by telling me you had gone to the roof!" She looked flustered, as she kept her eyes down cast. I relaxed after a moment as Aisawa spoke.  
"Just take the fitness test, please. Pick up the ball and throw it as hard as you can. Use your quirk to get it as far as possible."  
"O-oh. The ball?" She took the ball carefully before looking up to him. "My quirk wouldn't really . . . help with this." She stated before standing in the circle. "But, I'll give it my best." She pulled back her arm, and threw the ball as hard as she could. I watched the ball sail only twenty feet before hitting the ground. She slumped over slightly as she walked over and stepped into the group.  
"You did your best. There's other tests." I stated, grinning as the teacher called my name next. I stepped into the circle, tossing the ball into the air a couple times. "Just throw this, huh?" I muttered as I looked out into the sky. "Sure. Special Move: Kinetic Transfer!" I shouted as I hurled the ball. I felt the drain as I transformed the energy stored inside into kinetic energy, passing it into the ball and letting it fly. The ball sped out of sight long before the scale stopped, which rapidly ticked upwards. Eventually it started to slow down, reading out two and a half miles when it finally stopped. "Beat that, guys!" I state as I grin and walk back to the group. One guy whistled before stepping up himself. It was Angel Boy.  
"I'll give it my all.." He stated, grinning as he lifted one ball. With a swing of his arm, followed by a sudden gust of wind created by his wings, he sent the ball soaring. The scale in Aisawa's hand beeped as soon as the ball hit the ground.

"Two hundred and forty-three feet. Not bad." He stated as he gestured to the rest of the class. Sone by one, everyone stepped up and threw the ball. My throw was still the record. We moved onto a hundred yard dash. I knew this was gonna be one of my best tests as well. I grinned as both myself, and Angel boy stepped up to the line.

"You sure you can keep up with me?" I teased him as he opened his wings.  
"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." He replied. A moment later, the timer dinged, and we both took off. He flew over the course, his wings buffeting me with their downdraft. I stumbled a bit and fell behind, passing the line only a second behind him.  
"Three point two seconds. Four point two seconds." The machine rang out as I stumbled to a halt, falling to my knees and breathing heavily. Angel boy landed next to me, his arm around my shoulders.  
"Are you okay, Tairākokkusu?" He asked as he helped me stand. I leaned against him, still breathing heavily.  
"Running . . . not my strong suit." I muttered as he helped me walk over to the group of students. The rest of the tests were a blur to me, moving through them almost autonomously. At the end of the day, i stood with the rest of the class, waiting for Mister Aisawa to display the results of the tests.  
"The top three students were as follows: Third place belongs to Tairākokkusu, largely due to his speed on the Running Test and the ball throw." He stated, sounding bored as usual. "Second place was Tristan Bauer. And first was held by Claire LaFleur." He stated as he held up a small projector. Everyone was arranged on it, and I was happy with getting third. Physical fitness isn't really my strong suit. But, oh well. Third is as good as first for me. "And no one will be expelled. You all showed you had enough potential to belong here. Class dismissed."

All character belong to their respective properties! I want to say thank you to the folks from the "My Hero Academia" and "My Hero Academia Fans" Facebook Groups, as well as my friend Stephanie Barboza and Fiancee Kendra Queenan with aiding me with populating the class with more students!

Feel free to leave behind any comments and reviews. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcomed! Have a nice day!

PS: I realized too late the name for the Teacher is Aizawa, not Aisawa. That was my bad, i shall correct myself in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

I stretched my arms as I walked into the cafeteria from the courtyard, grinning as I spot both Claire and Angel Boy sitting together. Walking over the table, I slapped my hand down on the table, grinning. "Sup, guys?" I ask, looking between the toy of them. Angel Boy looked up in surprise as Claire fell back in her seat, toppling to the ground. With laugh, I helped her back up, setting her chair upright as she patted the dust off her uniform.  
"Was that truly necessary?" Claire asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. I could see the indignation on her face as she tried to save face from the topple.  
"Consider it payback for startling me earlier." I replied, shrugging before taking a seat. "So, seriously what's going on?"I asked, looking between the two of them.  
"We were just talking about the school and how cool it is we both transferred here." Angel Boy replied, smiling softly. I couldn't help but watch his smile, almost transfixed. After shaking my head for a moment, I cracked a grin and laughed.  
"Why ARE you two here?" I leaned back in my chair, kicking my feet up onto the table. "I mean, I'm here cause I . . . "The grin fell from my face as I started thinking. Suddenly, I sat in my old class, the shadows and silhouettes of people around me laughing. "QUIRKLESS! USELESS! CAN'T BE A HERO!" Echoed in my ears and my mind as I shook my head. "I want to prove people wrong. I developed my quirk late in life. Now, I have people to prove wrong." I growl under my breath, my hand balling up as I held it in front of me. "My parents abandoned me, my friends turned their backs. But I aim to prove them all wrong." I looked up, knowing my face was grim.  
"Well, you got us now!" Claire stated optimistically. She pulled both Angel Boy and myself into a tight hug, grinning like a moron. "We'll be great friends, you know! And the rest of the class as well!" I couldn't help but laugh, and I guess Angel boy couldn't either. All three of us burst into laughing fits as we huddled close together. Then . . . I toppled. Well, stumbled, really. I fell against the table and spun, glowering.  
"You must be Class One A." The voice was deep and raspy, coming from a hunched over man. He glowered at us with yellow, glowing eyes that peeked through the bandages that encircled his body. "Such . . . pathetic abilities." He muttered, barely moving as his eyes swept over us. I felt my temper flare and the table suddenly launched across the room. "And foul tempers too." He suddenly surged across the short gap between us. His eyes bored into mine as I openly glared at him.  
"Get out of my face, before I make you." I growled, the energy surging through my body. He remained motionless as the cafeteria fell silent. Everyone watched as we remained perfectly still, our eyes locked. After a moment, I slammed my hand upwards into his chest. As I moved, the bandages around his chest opened. Almost immediately, the bandages then closed around my hand, snapping tight. The energy I had intended to slam into his chest rocketed into his apparently empty chest cavity and caused the bandages in back to explode out. After a second of remaining suspended in the air, they reformed and closed up. "What the fuck are you?" I whispered as he slowly stepped back, freeing my hand.  
"Your worst nightmare." He stated, his voice a flat rasp.

-

Thank you for sticking around and reading the Fan Fic! I will continue to try and update it semi-regularly! "Angel Boy" belongs to Tristan Bauer from Planet Dolan, and Claire is the brain child of my ever beautiful fiancee, Kendy! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please, feel free to leave a review behind! While Constructive criticism is appreciated, Trolls are not!


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at my desk, lazily watching everyone around me. Many of them had impressive quirks, water spouts shooting into the air, or stretching limbs. One girl even had the appearance of a cat, and sat like one at her desk. I glanced at the clock, waiting for the teacher as everyone else was rowdy and loud. I hate loud. Suddenly the door slammed open, and a tall man with red skin and a pair of small horns walked in. He wore a black and white suit, as if he was a salesman, with a cigarette between his lips. After a moment, he took a long draw from it, blowing the smoke into the air before putting the cigarette out on his palm.  
"ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE SHIT BISCUITS, SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He shouted over every one else, causing the entire class to immediately sit down and fall silent. "I'm Hellbent, and starting today, I'll be your Teacher. Shima seems to have fallen ill, and will not be joining us for the remainder of the school year." He growled out, his face stern as he stares us down. "As such, I don't know how she ran the class, but I will be doing things differently. You will ALWAYS be seated and quiet BEFORE I arrive. You will pay attention. And if I here a single peep out of anyone, I WILL use my Quirk to silence you!" His shadow stood up from the floor behind him, forming into a massive demon like creature. It towered over him, red eyes glaring at the class. "Do you understand?" He asked as he lit another cigarette.  
"YES MISTER HELLBENT!" The entire class rang out at the same time. He nodded, taking another long draw on his cigarette. He turned to he board, and I immediately tuned out. I just couldn't care. My head lolled back as I stared at the ceiling, lost in my own thoughts. Then . . . I felt something ping against my forehead and I automatically stood, shouting. "That the fuck was that for!?"  
"You weren't paying attention." Hellbent stated, grinning as he caught the piece of chalk that bounced off my forehead. I glanced at the board for a moment before speaking.  
"Because this is energy transfer." I stated, calming down. "The transfer of energy from Potential to kinetic is one for one, based on how the potential energy is transferred into kinetic. With a slope involved, the angle of the slope, as well as the length, determines how much potential energy is transferred into -fall energy is determined by the height the object falls from, it's wind resistance, and the pull of gravity." I stated before sitting back down, leaning back in my seat.  
"I'll speak with you after class." Hellbent glared at me, and I glared right on back. He turned back to the board and continued talking. Once more, I tuned him out, but I at least made it look like I was paying attention. What seemed like minutes later, even though it was a full hour, the bell rang and everyone stormed out of the room. I looked up from the desk, grinning as I stared down the teacher. "You gave me one hell of an attitude." He stated, the shadow towering behind him once more. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had the makings of a villain."  
"Not that anyone would really care." I looked away, my arm on my knee as I rest my foot on the seat. "No family. Live in the streets. People thing I'll end up nothing more than a quirkless thug." I spat the words out, my anger flaring. "Why the fuck do you care, anyways?"  
"I'm a Teacher. It's my job to care." He grinned as puffed his cigarette. "And, just because people expect you to be a Villain, doesn't mean you should be. Why not prove your classmates wrong? Try to become a Police Officer? Or a Firefighter? Those guys are heroes just as much anyone with a quirk." He sat on my desks edge, the shadow shrinking behind him. "Just because others expect you to be a Villain, doesn't mean you have to be. You can do what you want."  
"I couldn't care less." I stated as I stood from my seat, the chair rocketing away from me. "I hide my quirk, since no one knows what it is except the government. I didn't want it. I still don't. My life sucks. Plain and simple. I don't want anyone knowing. I didn't even want you to know." I glared at him for a moment before turning and walking to the door. What he said next stopped me as I reached the doorway.  
"Just because you lived a life in the streets doesn't mean you can't rise above it." He stated before he went back to his desk. "The only things that matter are what you want in life, not what others expect you to have. If you want a better life, you have to earn it."

-

This chapter is brought to you courtesy of My Hero Academia! Hellbent is "owned" by the corresponding voice actor for Planet Dolan! Feel free to leave behind any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism! Just remember, Haters will get toasted over their own flames!


	7. Chapter 7

I shot upright in my desk, my grip tight as I panted heavily. "What the fuck!?" I looked around. Everyone in the room was staring at me as I slowly caught my breath. "What? You never seen someone have a nightmare before?" I ask as I slid down in my seat, my arms crossed over my chest. I glowered silently at everyone as they looked at each other slowly.

"Well, no, it's not that." Angel boy stated as he stepped closer. "You screamed. Loudly." I could see the concern in his eyes as I made eye contact with him. "What scared you? What kind of nightmare?" He asked me before I stood, my seat rocketing away from my legs.

"I WASN'T SCARED OF ANYTHING!" I shouted at him, my anger flaring as my vision turned red. He visibly fell back from me, crashing into a desk behind him and toppling to the floor. The largest guy, Takeda, stepped up between us, his skin turning into diamond.

"You get your ass out of here now, Tairākokkusu." He growled at me as he settled into a fighting stance. I stood silently, shocked at my own action. Everyone flocked to Angel boy, surrounding and protecting him as if i was the bad guy. I turned. I turned and ran. Disappearing as fast as I could. I could feel tears sting my eyes, my muscles tearing themselves apart as I bolted as fast as I could through the building, out side, and into the street. Shame coursed through me, fueling my actions, not a single thought passing through my mind. After several minutes, I slowed to a stop, the tears still flowing, sweat gathering on my forehead, my breath short gasps. I stood on the bank of a river, the wind playing across my skin. I looked down, into my own reflection.

"Why did I snap like that?" I asked myself, falling to my knees. I stared at myself for several minutes in utter silence. Even as the water was disturbed by rain drops that slowly picked up into a down pour, I didn't move. I didn't want to. I just stared.

"Whatever you did, they'll forgive you." A deep,booming voice stated. Jolted out of my own thoughts, I looked up, only to be greeted by a large individual in a green track suit. A metal mask hung around his neck, his green hair matted in the rain.

"D-deku." I muttered to myself, awestruck.

"You can call me Midoriya." He replied. He then looked down at me, a smiling softly. "And, whatever you did, your friends will forgive you. As long as you didn't cause anyone any actual harm, it should be fine. After all, what are friends for?" He held his hand out to me, waiting patiently. After a moment, I was able to pull myself together enough to move, grasping his hand tightly. He lifted me to my feet, still grinning, before releasing his grip. "Trust me, if not yourself." He turned and crouched for a moment before suddenly springing upward and disappearing from sight. The back lash almost knocked me over as I attempted to protect my face from the gust of wind he generated. I stared in awe after him, the rain soaking me through and reminding me that I am only human.

-

Well, folks, that's chapter Seven for yah! Remember, all characters involved are OCs of someone or another! And, better yet, Midoriya himself is the sole property of who owns My Hero Academia! Once more, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated, but trolls will be set out to hang and dry! Have a good day everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

I stood at the sliding door to the classroom, my eyes closed. Opening them, I slammed the door open as well, and stormed into the room. Everyone immediately jumped up as Angel Boy spoke.

"What's going . . . " I cut him off by roughly grabbing his tie and pulling him in close. Without thinking, I locked my lips with his, my eyes closed. At first, he was stiff before pushing me away. "What the hell was that!?" He asked, everyone else just staring in stunned silence. After a moment, my face started to burn a bright red before I stepped back.

"I . . . I don't know." I whispered before turning and running. As I ran, the world slowly turned dark, seemingly fading away until I suddenly start falling. I plummeted through the air, the wind drowning out all noise. I had no control as I could make a out a light speeding towards me, quickly growing in brightness until I couldn't see anything else. Then I bolted upright in my bed, gasping as I tried to catch my breath. My sheets were soaked with sweat, and I put my hand over my heart, feeling it thud wildly as I tried to calm myself. I wiped my eyes of the sweat that clogged my vision and looked up. A shadow loomed over my bed, causing me to jump back off the bed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I shout as I square off against the figure, despite the fear coursing through my body.

"So, you are the one I seek." Hissed from what I can only assume to be the head, causing a paralyzing terror to wash over me. "I shall see you again." The figure loomed even taller as it spoke, the room darkening around us. It felt as if it was literally sucking the light out of the room. On top of that, the fear deepened, as if it was feeding off the very fear it had created. As suddenly as it seemed to appear, it disappeared, the lights returning to normal as I collapsed to my knees. I was, once more, breathing heavily as I gripped the carpet in a tight grasp.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself as I stared down at my hands. I could still feel the terror, the all consuming fear, that had coursed through me. Finally, a single tear dripped from my eyes, and I started crying, gasping for breath as I sobbed.

Howdy folks! Thanks for joining me for yet a new chapter in the growing saga that revolves around N.R.G.! I hope you all enjoy the story. please, do leave behind any constructive criticism so that I may try and improve my own skills! Have a good day everyone and enjoy yourself!


	9. Chapter 9

With focusing on school becoming my primary concern, I quickly found myself losing track of time. Angel Boy and I had made up, with him laughing the whole thing off. I still feel bad about it, and keep my distance to be safe. The air had returned to normal, that of eager students willing to learn from their teachers. We had made it a couple months into the first half of the school year when we learned we would be taking a field trip to the fabled Unforeseen Simulation Joint. We also received our costumes for the first time. Mister Aizawa had informed us the day prior we would finally receive our outfits, as specified to the Support Heroes Unit.

I picked up my case, opening it to reveal black cloth with red lines through it. Gauntlets and Greaves were arranged inside the case atop the fabric. I pulled everything on, realizing that the Support Heroes Unit had included power cells on the back as well. I found a small note in the case as well.

"Mister Tairākokkusu, I am pleased to inform you of the successful creation of your Power Suit. The fabric is an impact resistant polymer that also helps with energy transfers. You will find that there are four power cells attached to the back of the out fit as well, each one created to your specifications, and capable of holding fifty megajoules of electricity, for you to draw upon through the wires running through out the suit. Furthermore, we included a touch screen that is Electro-magnetically protected, to aide you in monitoring both your energy levels, as well as the energy levels within the power cells. Lastly, we took the initiative to aide you further by providing you with gauntlets and greaves that you can better direct your energy transfers through to increase your overall output. With all due respect; Support Heroes Unit."

I read the note silently before grinning. Crumpling up the note and tossing it in the trash, i slipped the suit on, and immediately tested everything. The gauntlets and greaves were perfectly formed to me as I opened and closed my fists one at a time. "Impressive. N.R.G. is ready to rock and roll!" I laugh wildly as I felt electricity arc off my body. I grinned as I flexed slightly and looked around. Angel Boy wore what appeared to be an aviators outfit, and I don't blame him. Thick padding to keep warm, with a scarf and goggles to protect his face. He grinned as our eyes met. "You ready, Angel Boy?" I teased him as Claire suddenly burst upward into my view.

"Oh my gawd, you like that Tennison Guy from America!" She squealed as started bouncing around me crazily. "I wonder if that's where your inspiration came from." She tapped the power cells before inspecting the gauntlet then shifted to to my greaves. "This looks so cool!" I finally stepped back from her, a little shocked. She wore purple body suit with black stripes over the arms and sides of the legs. A bejeweled mask covered the upper half of her face, with black lenses that hid her eyes from view. "Seriously, is that where you got your inspiration from? That Alien hero dude?"

I simply chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah. Maybe. But all this was a bit more than I expected." I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "All I asked for was something allowed me to store and draw upon extra power reserves. What I got was something that was far beyond my expectations. Turns out these power cells on my back and store up to fifty megajoules of energy." I state as I crack my knuckles. "So, who's ready for this trip?" I ask as I look around the class room. Everyone was grinning and chattering with excitement. I started going over everyone's name and quirk in my head as I took them in. Of course, there's Claire, with a limited, but useful, shapeshifting quirk. She can hold her varying animal shapes for quite a period of time.

Temna Licht, with a quirk similar to Legna's: he's an Angel hero with six wings, but he can also mold light into weapons. Interesting, and useful. Standing next to him is Angel. No last name, but she has an Armory Quirk. As long as she has mastered the fighting style with a particular weapon, she can create it from her body. However, it only works for melee weapons. Which is fine with her. She loves being in peoples faces. In the corner furthest from us was Mitsuki Shiro, with a ring of water floating around his forearm. Hydro-kinesis. Very impressive. Not too far from him, but talking to someone else, was Leal Escarra, his tail wagging happily as he spoke to his friend from Germany, Lefwen Klein. Those two are made for each other as friends. Both are hyper-energetic and tend to be very open with their emotions. Lefwen was floating carefully about a foot off the floor, using her Fairy quirk to do so.

Lake Otakami stood separate from them all, flexing his arms in his new suit. I could see that the suit took on the appearance of scales for a moment as he did so, a red glow forming in his throat for a very brief moment. He turned away as Claudia Barnes approached him, grinning as she started molding some clay in her hands. Forming it into a small bird, she let it fly out of her hand and circle the room several times before it returned. Takeda laughed as he watched it, gently rubbing his finger against the ring on his hand. His hand momentarily took on the sheen on the diamond, before returning to normal.

"Alright, everyone, pile into the bus so we can get this road trip finished." Mister Aizawa ordered, his voice as dreary and bored as always. Everyone rushed out to the buss, piling in and finding seats fast. Somehow, I ended up next to Angel Boy, and we made small talk all the way to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint.

Well folks! That's another chapter down and another chapter to go! I wish to say thank you to Vermillion Faldas, Stephanie Barboza, Agustin Parra Gonzalez, Maegan Pigg, Meg Harding, Kaylee Bayles, Ally Snook, Winzy Ray Rabacal Casil, my wonderful Fiancee, and the voice actor, Tristan Bauer for allowing me to use their characters in this story! If you have an constructive criticism, feel free to comment down below and help me improve! Have a good day and enjoy yourselves!


	10. Chapter 10

I sat at the front of the bus, leaning forward slightly so that the power cells on my back didn't dig into my spine. Uncomfortable, and definitely not meant to be worn while sitting. I glanced around at everyone, eyeing them up. "Claire, why are you here? Why did you join the UA?" I asked, looking at the mousey young woman. "Why are you trying to become a Hero?"

"My family." She said as she leaned back in her seat. "I'm the first one in my family to have a quirk. So, instead of devoting myself to being a shop keep alongside my mother, they made me promise I'd be a Hero. So, here I am." She stated as she pulled off her mask and grinned. "I just want to make sure to keep everyone as safe as possible. Even if it means fighting some roudy bad guys in the process."

"That's quite the admirable trait." Angel boy stated with a grin. He sat beside Claire, a brown leather jacket snug over his shoulders. His wings were folded against his back, poking through slits in his jacket. A pair of aviators goggles sat on his neck, loosely wrapped with a black and white scarf. "My Brother joined the Xavier school. Had some wild adventures, but I was looking more for formal hero training. From what I understand, the school he attended focused more on controlling the powers, than using them to benefit others. Quirks, called mutants in the US, aren't exactly a welcome group." He grimaced slightly before grinning broadly again. "What about you, Tairākokkusu? Why did you join UA?"

I looked down at my hands, the image of Hellbent, my old teacher, floating before my eyes for a moment. "To prove to someone that attitude has nothing to do with being a Hero." I looked up, grinning. "To prove someone can have faith in me and not feel like shit for it." I could feel the energy course through my arms and across my back, drawing on the fully charged power cells on my back. "You would consider him my Mascot, or Cheer Leader. I consider him the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. I'll be a better hero than anyone. Better than Tennison. Better than Deku. No one will be able to match me. That was the promise I made to this friend, and he is going to hold me to it." I then laughed as put one hand to my forehead. "I won't fail him! I can't!"


	11. Chapter 11

The bus slowed to a stop after a moment, a large domed building just outside. I stared up at the building from inside the bus as the door hissed open. "Alright, everyone, let's get this exercise going." Mister Aizawa stated as he stood at the front. We all bolted upright, rushing off the buss and towards the domed building. Once outside and standing on it's steps, we were greeted by someone wearing a Space Suit. The suit was entirely white, with several tubes extending out from the top of the dome-shaped helmet and into the pack on their back. Two white ovoids peered at us as we all stopped in front of them.

"I am Thirteen, The Rescue Hero!" She stated, her voice somewhat garbled by the speaker she spoke out of. "As you know, not all Heroes fight crime. Some rescue helpless civilians from Danger! So we devised this, the Universal Simulation Joint, or USJ," The entire crowd moaned out

"Cause that doesn't sound familiar to anyone." he groaned under his breath to me.

"Here in the USJ you will be tested on your ability to work with your partner to rescue your given Civilian." She continued, despite the moans. "Some of you will be facing a "Villain". Others will not. Those that do not still have a hard time though because they must rescue ALL Civilians within the allotted time frame! You will have anywhere from Five to ten Civilians to rescue! If you face a villain, treat it as a hostage situation! Do not let your guard down!" She stated as her white eyes swept over us. I will break you off into groups of two or three now!" She then pulled a small phone from her pocket. "Legna, you and Claire are going into the Water Habitat! No Villain! Ten Civilians trapped between the capsized boat and the waterfalls!" She rattled off the rest of the class in rapid fire. "Last, but not least, is N.R.G and Angel are going into the Abandoned City. Only one Civilian. But you have a Villain. By special Request, you are going in blind of further details!" I groaned inward as I stared over at my to-be partner. "Alright! Let's go in and I'll show where each of you will break off and wait for the bell!" She turned, leading us all through the doors. Inside, the massive space was well lit, showing a variety of simulated locations.

Reaching a large dome, Thirteen turned to us. "N.R.G and Angel. This is where we leave you!" She stated as she stared at us. "You will find that the Abandoned City is as dark as night, and hard to navigate. Watch your backs." She said as we stepped through the door into a short corridor. We heard the door lock behind us with a click, a digital display over the door at the opposite end.

"So, any idea why they teamed us up?" Angel asked as she looked around the room, studying everything. "Cause I can't think of any."

"My powers are stronger when I have energy to use." I state as I stretch my arms in front of me, cracking my knuckles in the process. "Especially during the day. So throwing me into a darkened area saps me of my best source of power. Fortunately, I expected something like this, so i am fully charged. Five Hundred percent normal capacity. As for teaming us up? Not a clue. What is your quirk?"

She glanced over at me for a moment. "Armory. I can create up to four different weapons out of nonliving material." She replied curtly, pulling her hand back from the wall. As she did, a small circle outlined on the wall, a large bow sliding out with the tip pressed against her hand. "Not the best suited for finding and rescuing Civilians. But if we have a villain to fight, it's no big deal." She grinned as she lifted the bow, an arrow already strung up and sighted. After slowly releasing the tension she had put in the bow she rolled her neck. "Let's hope this starts soon."

"Yeah." I look up and point out to her. "Thirty minutes to defeat a villain and rescue a civilian. Think we can do it? We don't know how much area we have to cover." I point out, sighing heavily. "This is not gonna be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

I jolted upright, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. I looked around the room I was in, surrounded by white sheets. I looked down at my body, an alarming number of new scars covering my arms. But, more alarming was the fact that I was wearing a hospital gown. Slowly, with my knee shaking, I swung them off the bed and attempted to stand, only to collapse to the floor. I blindly reached out, grabbing the curtain and tearing it down with me. The fabric tore and the metal rings all clanged against the ground loudly. The only thing I could see, other than black and white tiles, was a pair of pink shoes. My eyes slowly slid upwards, taking in a pink gown, followed by the elderly face of Recovery Girl. I gave a sheepish grin as I looked up to her as she smiled softly down at me.

"I guess you could say I had a nice fall." I quipped as she silently helped me up and back onto the bed.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked, her face falling slightly as she shuffled back to her desk.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't then. You don't remember what happened at the USJ?" She turned to face me, a small disc in her hands. For a moment I sat in confused silence before bolting upright once more.

"HELLBENT!" I shouted before falling back onto the gurney. "Hellbent and his girlfriend, Pandora. Angel too! Are they alright? What about Mister Azaiwa?" I asked hurriedly, wringing my hands. "I remember Hellbent, my old Primary teacher, standing in as the Villain. Half way through the exercise, there was an explosion. All four of us got into the common area as fast as we could." Recovery Girl slowly nodded her head, listening. "I . . . I don't remember any details after that, though." She stared at me in silence for a moment before speaking again, her voice soft.

"Watch this, Deary." She pulled a TV on a stand out of the closet, a DVD player attached to it. She slid the disc into the player and the screen lit up, blue at first before displaying an aerial view of the common area. I watched as Azaiwa fought several villains, flinging them around in his usual fighting style. Suddenly, they all flew through the air and crashed into the floor. I appeared behind him. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I recognized what I happened.

"Light Speed, Five percent." I muttered under my breath as I watched myself disappear once more. I reappeared several meters away, and the villains between where I disappeared and reappeared suddenly flew, slamming into the stairs. I spotted a woman standing at the top of the stairs, watching everything happen down below. She carried a cigarette stem in her hand, the faint smoke wafting up from it. I could see her say something, but I wasn't sure what. Rather violently, my counterpart in the video disappeared once more, leaving much larger burst of dust behind. I reappeared right in front of Azaiwa who rocketed through the air violently and crashed into the wall of one of the chambers. The wall caved in on itself, and collapsing on top of him. I could see the video version of me shake violently before there was a burst of energy and the screen went static before blacking out altogether.

"Reports are that you transformed." Recovery Girl stated as she pulled the disc free. "Some form of energy release you had no control over. It coalesced into a vaguely humanoid shape, and went on a rampage. But no one was hurt except villains. They were a large number of street thugs and muggers. And then that woman. I know you saw her too. You chased her out of the building." She looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes. "You were in a bad way, three miles up the road and out cold, bleeding profusely. What's worse, she got away with someone." I immediately flashed with anger as I spoke, my voice soft.

"Who?"

"Tristan Bauer. I believe you called him Angel Boy."


	13. Chapter 13

I paced the room angrily before I slammed my fist against the wall. "NO! He couldn't have!" I shouted, my vision turning red. I could feel the energy roiling inside, wanting to escape. "Where is he!?"

"We don't know. The police are searching for him. And so is most of the Teacher Staff." Recovery girl stated calmly, resting her hand on my shoulder. "But, we do need to know what happened to you. Why did that . . . thing attack when the villains did?" I looked down at her, my fist still pressed against the cracked wall.

"If I knew, I would tell you. I've never done anything like that." I slowly stood upright, looking down at my own hands. I concentrated for a moment and watched the sparks crawl across my skin. "I always thought i was nothing more than a Conduit or Transformer. But . . . maybe there's more to it." I muttered to myself. "Tell me what you can. Please." I asked as I turned to face the elderly woman. She smiled softly as she looked up at me.

"About what, dearie?"

"My power. My Quirk. How did I do what ever it is I did?" I watched the tap again, rewinding it to just before it cut to static. "If I turned into some . . . energy monster, there has to have been a cause." I watched closely, and could see Angel swinging a pike violently behind me as I fired a bolt of energy across the room at a thug. Up on the stairs was a woman in a tight red dress, a cigarette stem in hand. Angel boy flew past her, only to land and walk out with her. "And, more importantly . . . why did Angel Boy just LEAVE with her?" I stood back up straight, clenching my fists. The screen flashed black and then cut to static. "That exact moment. ANGEL! Where is she!? She might know what happened!"


End file.
